Diabetes mellitus is a family of disorders characterized by chronic hyperglycemia and the development of long-term vascular complications. This family of disorders includes type 1 diabetes, type 2 diabetes, gestational diabetes, and other types of diabetes.
Immune-mediated (type 1) diabetes (or insulin dependant diabetes mellitus, IDDM) is a disease of children and adults for which there currently is no adequate means for treatment or prevention. Type 1 diabetes, represents approximately 10% of all human diabetes. The disease is characterized by an initial leukocyte infiltration into the pancreas that eventually leads to inflammatory lesions within islets, a process called “insulitis”.
Type 1 diabetes is distinct from non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM) in that only the type 1 form involves specific destruction of the insulin producing beta cells of the islets of Langerhans. The destruction of beta cells appears to be a result of specific autoimmune attack, in which the patient's own immune system recognizes and destroys the beta cells, but not the surrounding alpha cells (glucagon producing) or delta cells (somatostatin producing) that comprise the pancreatic islet. The progressive loss of pancreatic beta cells results in insufficient insulin production and, thus, impaired glucose metabolism with attendant complications.
The factors responsible for type 1 diabetes are complex and thought to involve a combination of genetic, environmental, and immunologic influences that contribute to the inability to provide adequate insulin secretion to regulate glycemia.
The natural history of type 1 diabetes prior to clinical presentation has been extensively studied in search of clues to the etiology and pathogenesis of beta cell destruction. The prediabetic period may span only a few months (e.g., in very young children) to years (e.g., older children and adults). The earliest evidence of beta cell autoimmunity is the appearance of various islet autoantibodies. Metabolically, the first signs of abnormality can be observed through intravenous glucose tolerance testing (IVGTT). Later in the natural history of the disease, the oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT) typically becomes abnormal. With continued beta cell destruction and frank insulinopenia, type 1 diabetes becomes manifest.
Type 1 diabetes occurs predominantly in genetically predisposed persons. Concordance for type 1 diabetes in identical twins is 30-50% with an even higher rate of concordance for beta cell autoimmunity, as evidenced by the presence of islet autoantibodies in these individuals (Pyke, D. A., 1979. “Diabetes: the genetic connections.” Diabetologia 17: 333-343). While these data support a major genetic component in the etiopathogenesis of type 1 diabetes, environmental or non-germline genetic factors must also play important pathologic roles. Environmental factors proposed to date include viral infections, diet (e.g., nitrosamines in smoked meat, infant cereal exposure), childhood vaccines, breast-feeding, and early exposure to cows' milk. Hence, while the list of potential environmental agents for type 1 diabetes is large, the specific environmental trigger(s) that precipitate beta cell autoimmunity remain elusive.
Type 1 diabetes is currently managed by the administration of exogenous human recombinant insulin. Although insulin administration is effective in achieving some level of euglycemia in most patients, it does not prevent the long-term complications of the disease including ketosis and damage to small blood vessels, which may affect eyesight, kidney function, blood pressure and can cause circulatory system complications.
Although knowledge of the immune system has become much more extensive in recent years, the precise etiology of type 1 diabetes remains a mystery. Furthermore, despite the enormously deleterious health and economic consequences, and the extensive research effort, there currently is no effective means for controlling the formation of this disease.